


In Regards of Love

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Grand Prix Final, Heartbreak, Injury, M/M, Poetry, Retired Katsuki Yuuri, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Skater Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, living legend of ice skating. A man who believed he had found the love of his life life in a woman named Ivana. But it seems that love is only an illusion, since Ivana does not love him alone.





	In Regards of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So whoever read the special chapters of Eien Beauty Salon and I'm in Love and liked the script put on them, here's the story I relied on. Poetry is my own.
> 
> For my Birthday.

_An ordinary afternoon, where the sun illuminates everything_   _  
I see around me what changes happen_   _  
I thought it would be something light and pleasant_   _  
But it was just rain falling from the sky_   _  
I see you, completely distracted_   _  
I tried to call you, but I was stuffed by the rain._   _  
I believe the meeting was not by chance_   _  
I really want to run in your direction,_   _  
But I could not move or do anything_   _  
Because someone else had come first_   _  
Holding you, kissing you, and you accept everything_   __  
Everything changed so quickly ... I'm lost

Victor Nikiforov, living legend of ice skating. A man who believed he had found the love of his life life in a woman named Ivana. But it seems that love is only an illusion, since Ivana does not love him alone.

 _An ordinary afternoon, where the sun illuminates everything_   _  
I realize the emptiness of the silence around me_   _  
Then all of a sudden, I realize that actually_   _  
The light rain hiding my tears_   _  
And then I open my eyes to reality_   _  
I keep walking, without being bothered_ _  
With the rain that comforts me, it helps me._   _  
To hide my pain until the right moment_   _  
Smiling, I walk towards you on purpose_   _  
Not caring about your face, pale and surprised_   _  
I kept walking without looking back_   __  
In this my pleasant lighted rain

**~ x ~**

Victor Nikiforov is in Sochi on the eve of the Grand Prix final. But he has no desire to skate. Even Stammi Viccino he does not feel any more pleasure.

...

Walking through the now snow-filled streets, Victor heads for a bridge that passes over one of the rivers of the city and pulls a small white box from the pocket of his fur coat and opens it, revealing a gold engagement ring with light blue stones.

"It does not matter anymore," he says, closing the box and throwing it into the river.

To his surprise, a figure runs past him and throws himself into the river.  _Suicide?_  It's what he thinks first, but he sees that it is wrong when the person finally resurfaces in the water and nothing to the margin. Victor, desperate, runs towards him, since the water must be freezing. And indeed, the man who is all wet is shaking with cold.

"  _Why did you throw yourself into the river?_  "He asks in Russian.

He then notes that the man is a foreigner, and that he probably does not understand Russian. In his hand, the box he had thrown earlier.

"Why?" This time he asks in English.

But he does not get an answer, since the man ends up fainting in his arms. Not knowing what to do, Victor asks for a Uber and, with the box back in his pocket, takes him to his hotel, asking for help from the employees. To Victor's surprise, the staff warns him that they will take the unconscious man to his room, and they will contact someone who is with him. Without knowing what to do and still confused, Victor removes the box from his pocket and puts it in the pocket of his coat. Only when he removes his cloak from his bedroom does Victor notice a stain of blood on it.

**~ x ~**

Days pass and officials do not reveal anything about the unconscious man. And then, the day of the event arrives. Victor skates and earns gold. The banquet was boring, as usual.

...

"How about a commemorative photo?"

But the strange fan, with beautiful eyes full of pain, just turns and limps away.

**~ x ~**

A year goes by. Victor retires with a bronze medal and finds himself lost.  _What is Victor Nikiforov without ice skating?_  Maybe he should be a coach, like Yakov. But not now. He needs to stay next to Makkachin, who is already a pretty old poodle. And he needs to talk to Yakov.

"Vitya," the old coach says, watching him approach.

"Yakov. I need to talk to you."

"About?" Yakov asks, folding his arms.

"I want to become a coach like you. But I do not want to stay here. Makka is getting old and I want to be with her all the time. "

"I see," he says, glaring at Victor. "In the United States, in Detroit, the University of Michigan has one of the best sports courses in the country, and one of the teachers is Celestino Ciadinni."

Victor raises his eyebrows, recognizing the name.

"I think it would be a good change of environment for you, but the course requires some face-to-face classes. So, pack your bags and move there. Who knows, do you find the answers you're looking for? "The technician ends the conversation when he is called by Plisetsky, but does not care much to see the smiling face of his ex-skater.

Victor Nikiforov packs and departs for the United States along with Makkachin. He leaves his apartment for Yakov to take care of in the meantime.

...

In fact, moving to Detroit was a great decision. And he decides to tell the news to his best friend Christophe, also ice skater.

"Oh! Detroit is a beautiful city! "Chris says, on the other side of the line. "One of my skating friends, Pichit Chulanont, trains there with Celestino Ciadinni. I advise you to visit the ring and pay attention as Celestino trains, compare with Yakov and get tips. This will help you in communicating with your students. "

"Oooh! Seems like a good idea. "Victor exclaims, jotting down the idea in a yellow post-it.

"And ask how the Thai has improved a lot in the steps sequences." Chris comments and Victor writes that too.

...

After installing in the new apartment, a few blocks from the University, Victor takes the post-it that is nailed in the refrigerator and decides to walk a little around the city, with Makkachin and one of its points is the ring of Celestino. When he arrives there, he is surprised when Makkachin takes advantage of a moment of carelessness to pull the leash hard, releasing it, and running forward towards a black figure who was standing, watching someone skate, and knocking him down in floor.

"Yuuri!" He listens, already running toward the dog.

Suddenly, he sees something extremely rare. Makka on top of the person, licking it animatedly as it is stroked behind the ears.

"Hello, cute!" Victor listens, hears the most beautiful laugh of his life.

Suddenly, his concentration is broken when he hears a scream, which scares the dog and her victim.

"Victor Nikiforov!" The skater, Phichit Chulanont, exclaims. "Oh my God!"

"Are you a fan?" The Russian asks, noticing the person person below Makka stand up.

"Yes, I and a friend ..." Phichit continues to respond, but Victor does not pay attention to him but to the man who stands and looks at him.

A man nearly as tall as him, with long, messy black hair slicked back, brown eyes quite expressive, and a body not too overweight. Instantly Victor finds himself interested in this man.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nikiforov. "He says, bowing.

"Good afternoon, Mr. ...?" Victor says, and the man opens his eyes.

"Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki, "he says, bending down to caress Makkachin's head. "Do you want something?"

"I'd just like to watch, for now. Where's Celestino? "Victor looks around, looking for the technician in question and not finding him.

"On Mondays, at this time, Celestino is at the University, giving classes. I'm in his place, helping Phichit train. "Yuuri Katsuki explains, causing the Russian to raise his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"For someone who has never skated on ice, you seem confident that you can train an international competitor." Victor comments, and sees the Japanese frown.

"Yuuri?" Victor listens to Phichit, but the Japanese man walks past him and pulls out a pair of white ice skates with golden blades like his.

"What ...?" Victor asks, surprised.

But the Japanese only puts on the skates and goes to the ice. Victor notices that he limps. And then, Yuuri Katsuki heads to the middle of the ring and stops.

"Yuuri, no!" Phichit screams, skating toward the other, who begins to dance a choreography that Victor knows very well.

"Stammi Viccino?"

He watches the man jump a Quad toe-loop, with a perfect landing. Yuuri begins a sequence of steps better than Victor's. Suddenly he falls to the ground after landing a Triple Axel, to Victor's surprise and Phichit's horror.

"Yuuri!" The Thai shouts, approaching the other, trying to get him up. "Oh shit! Nikiforov, call an ambulance! "

"Why?" He asks, pulling the phone out of his pocket.

"Because Yuuri Katsuki has an old bruise on his right knee that made him retire early from ice skating."

_What?!_

"Nikiforov, quick!" Phichit exclaims, helping Katsuki to his feet.

While calling for an ambulance, Victor notices something liquid falling from the face of the Japanese, who is face down. To his surprise, a gold ring attached to a cord swings hanging from his neck. When the ambulance arrives to help the Japanese, Victor and Makkachin decide to return home. But that mysterious Japanese does not leave his mind.

...

That night, Victor learns a few things about him. Mainly that he is possessed of the highest technical level in his sequence of steps and turns, that Yuuri participated of the Gran Prix in Sochi with a newly acquired injury, that prejudiced his performance and prevented him from continuing to skate.  _Grand Prix Final in Sochi?_   _But Victor did not attend this event and won gold?_

Looking at the photo, another memory comes to mind. "Do you want a commemorative photo?"

 _It was him!_   _Oh my God!_   _Does that mean ... I made two big mistakes?_   _And with the same person?_

"Shit," he only says, full of regret.

**~ x ~**

Victor went to go to the ring every day, looking for Yuuri news. Chulanont does not talk much. And Victor begins to observe how Celestino trains only the heels of Phichit, and realizes that Katsuki was who trained the performance of him. Time passes and Victor goes to study at the University.

...

After two weeks of classes, Victor finds himself needing books. Visiting the University Library, he walks down the aisles looking for the correct section when he hits something hard and something heavy falls on him making him go to the floor, along with several books.

"I'm sorry!" He listens and opens his eyes, noticing the person standing on top of him. "Are you okay, Victor?

And Victor freezes to see Yuuri Katsuki coming off him and holding out his hand. Victor picks it up, and he pulls it, helping him to his feet. Victor pulls him, hugging him.

"Eh? Wait,  _Victor_! "Yuuri says, trying to pull away.

"Yuuri Katsuki," Victor says, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry. Please. I remembered everything. I remembered Sochi too. God, I was an asshole. I'm sorry, Yuuri. "

"Do you ...really remember everything?" Yuuri asks, wide-eyed.

"Yes," Victor responds, moving away from him.

Yuuri puts his glasses on his face, smiling.

"I know you did not mean it," he says, removing the cord with the ring from his neck and extending the ring to the Russian. "But now that you have remembered everything, you better give back what belongs to you."

"What?" Victor says, getting his ring and finally remembers what happened before the event. "So it was you? You mean you got hurt when you fell in the river? "

"Yes," Yuuri says, nodding.

"So it's my fault?"

"No. It was never your fault. It was I who decided to jump in the river. "The Japanese tilts his face to the right and smiles. "But I do not regret anything."

"Why?" Victor asks, surprised.

"Because I managed to, even for a moment, remove the pain from your face and make you forget the person who caused such pain," Yuuri says, lifting his right hand and placing it on his cheek. "For me, that was more important than anything."

And then he walks away, leaving Victor in shock.

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, minutes later, waking up to hear him complaining.

"Err ... can you help me get those books that are on the floor? I need to get back to work, "he asks shyly.

Victor nods, realising that his knee injury is the cause of the complain, picking up the books and notices that most of them are the ones he needs.

"Ah! I need those books! "He exclaimed, and looked at Yuuri. "Can I get them?"

"Of course. Tell me if anything is missing and I've escorted you to the care for you to do your registration, "Yuuri says, smiling.

Ignoring the looks others are giving to then, Victor gives him the 3 books he does not need for him, which the japanese put quickly them on the bookshelf. The russian gives the name of two, who soon join Victor's stack of books.

"I do not think it's good to get it all at once," Yuuri says, looking at the pile along with it.

"I also think so. But ... "Victor puts his hand on his head, taking a deep breath.

"Take those books out." Yuuri gives the name of 4, and Victor separates the books. "Great. You take those four. These 3 here, I have at home and I can lend you later. "

"Really?" The Russian asks, surprised.

Yuuri nods.

"Yuuri!" Victor hugs him. "If I ask you to go out with me on a date, will you accept it?"

"Yes, Victor. With pleasure."

Both laugh as they are in a library. That night, they go out to dinner and give the first of many kisses.

 _I believe that I can be a person_   _  
Much better than I am today, yes_   _  
All because I have you by my side_   _  
My guardian angel, my dear love_   _  
Do you believe that I'm perfect like this?_   _  
Just the way I am, just being myself_   _  
This makes me very happy at the same time._   _  
That makes me want to be better, just for you._   _  
You taught me not to give up anything._   _  
To always fight for my own dreams_   _  
I love you, much more than you think_   _  
I love you, my only true love_   _  
I do not even want to imagine what it would be like to live_   _  
Without you to be with me, by my side now_   _  
Only you make my life perfect_   _  
And there is nothing that can change any of this_   _  
Only you can fill my heart._   _  
Only you can truly love me_   _  
Only you…_   _  
_ _I love you, my only true love_


End file.
